(re-written) my little kitten
by Nightmare.2015
Summary: Summary- yugi has two lives one in the day the other at night. not all of yugi's friends know of the life she lives at night. one day yugi was walking home from school and a black cat jumped in front of her and kept meowing. yugi decided to take him home and named him yami. what will happen? read and find out. (yugixyami, bakuraxRyou, marlkxmarik)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**\- yugi has two lives one in the day the other at night. not all of yugi's friends know of the life she lives at night. one day yugi was walking home from school and a black cat jumped in front of her and kept meowing. yugi decided to take him home and named him yami. what will happen? read and find out.

**Chapter 1**

Yugi was on her way from another hard day at school. Tea had done nothing but pick on her. Yugi would love nothing more then to tear out her tongue and make her eat it but because of the deal they made she had to put up with it but when night falls she didn't have to because it was only for the day time. As yugi was walking she seen a black cat jumped in front of her and meowed. Yugi just looked at the cat as it just sat there looking up at her and kept meowing. Yugi sighed and picked it up the cat and pet it.

"Your a weird cat. I don't know of any cat that just sits there….. Will i do but not like you" yugi said to the cat

The cat just looked up at her form within her arms and just meows at her. Yugi giggled lightly and decided to just take it home. It looked like it didn't have a home and having a soft spot for cats she couldn't say no. she looked around to make sure no was there and kept walking home. When she gets home to the game shop she could hear bakura and Ryou talking about something in the living room in the upper level in the house. She chuckled and went in the back way to see ryou now laughing and Bakura on the floor soaking wet.

"hey guys i'm home and found this cat…. Will more like it found me it was weird" yugi said

Ryou and bakura look up and walked over to yugi seeing the sleeping black cat in yugi's arms.

"You think it's not a normal cat do you yugi?" bakura asked still looking at the cat

"No I don't Bakura. A normal cat would be scared and run off not jump in front of you and set there. I'm not sure what type of cat it is but what do you think i should name it?" yugi asked

"Why not dark" bakura said with a smirk

Ryou and yugi just shook there heads and ryou hit him in the head

"If dark hard you he'd kill you" yugi said

"I know but it's still fun to see him mad" bakura said

"Will anyway why not yami? It would fit him and not get bakura killed" ryou siad

"Yeah i agree. Yami will be his name. Now it's almost night time let's eat dinner then get ready" yugi said

Bakura and ryou nodded and went in the kitchen to help grandpa and yugi went to her room and put yami on the bed. She sighed deeply and take off her shoes. The back of her shoes were covered in blood along with her feet. Yugi, bakura and ryou was not a normal teens yugi was a demon vampire, Ryou was a white feathered winged witch and bakura was a neko. The reason yugi's feet are bleeding because demons legs are shaped like cat's back leg which makes it hard for them to walk in tennis shoes. All demons wear high heels which it help them walk around humans and when there not fighting. Yugi sighed again and let her wings and tail out and went into the bathroom and take a shower to help pop her back and loosen up. When she was done with her shower she put a towel around her and went to her bathroom mirror and sighed. She put her hand on her scar the was on the right side of her face. It started on the top of her forehead and went across her right eye and ended at her chin. Her father gave it to her the day he killed her mother. Grandpa come in her room and seen her doing that. He went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know he can't hurt you yugi." grandpa said

Yugi didn't move her head but moved her eyes to look at him in the reflection in the mirror.

"I know grandpa but i can't help but think back to that day every time I see it." yugi said

Grandpa nodded remembering that day very well. The day he ran to the hospital to see yugi covered in burns and bandages only to find out his daughter died and granddaughter in a deep sleep.

"Yes i remember that day as well yugi. It took you a month to wake and a year to heal and learn how to do thing blind" grandpa said

"Yes I know grandpa it was hard but i did it… I better get dressed before bakura gets worried mama" yugi said with a smile

Grandpa chuckled and nodded and left letting yugi to get ready for the night. When grandpa was gone yugi dried her hair and popping her back putting her back at her natural height of 6' in the morning she'll have to shrink to 4'9 which hurt her back but it could not be helped because that's the height she was in her human form. Yugi put on her black leather pants and her fav tank top and a leather jacket. Before she left the room she put on her leather knee high heel boots and went downstairs to see Ryou on the couch and bakura setting the table. Yugi smiled and set by ryou who also changed out of her school clothes and her wings out. Ryou looked at yugi.

"You ready to handle tea tonight?" Ryou asked

"More then ready. She can't do much to me at night because she's scared of what might happen" yugi said with a chuckle

Ryou nodded agreeing with yugi. Tea was a neko witch and her family bullied lower monsters and thought they ruled them. Yugi, bakura and Ryou did there best to stop and did it very well.

"You think she'll learn to stop?" Ryou asked

"No. Stopping and being good is not in her vocabulary Ryou" yugi said

Ryou giggled and grandpa yelled that dinner was ready. They get up and set at the table. Yugi had a glass a blood and what grandpa make for dinner. Grandpa looked up and tried to start a conversation.

"So how was school today?" Grandpa asked

"It was ok I guess I mean I think marlk knows something is going on" Bakura said

"Tea smashed my tail in the door then made me run into a door so pretty normal. I don't think so Bakura I mean maybe he thinks you're crazy" yugi said taking a sip from her drink

Ryou and grandpa laughed and Bakura was blushing a bright red. After dinner they went to the roof and set there getting ready to go out that night. Yugi take a deep breath before taking off flying with Ryou behind her and Bakura jumping from roof to roof tell they get to where they needed. There were many types of monsters there just shopping or letting the kids play. Yugi walk up a 3 year little boy with long brown hair

"Hi seto. I thought your mom told you to stay by her" yugi said making the 3 year old jump

Seto turned around fast to see yugi, ryou and Bakura behind him. He couldn't help but smile and giggle as yugi picked him up

"But aunty yugi I want to play with mokuba" seto said

Yugi smiled and nuzzles seto. Seto was a 3 year old wolf pup and mokuba was 1 and with there mommy probably shopping for food.

"I know seto but his only 1 and still learning to shift from human to pup still." Bakura said

"Yeah I know I try to help mommy with him when she asks" seto said

"That's good seto" ryou said

Yugi smiled but then looked around smelling something she didn't like one bit.

"Well well well look who we have here. An orphan neko, a misplaced witch and a sad weak blind demon vampire." Tea said with a laugh

Yugi growled deeply very mad she'd talk about her family that way.

"All I see is a witch want by" yugi said

Tea hissed and tried to tackle yugi but yugi was to fast and moved out of the way. Tea get up and turn around to face yugi and hissed. Yugi hissed back but more dominant and scary. This cost the two to get in a huge fight. Yugi won in the end and tea ran off hurt and with her tail between her legs. Yugi, Bakura and Ryou stayed there and played with seto tell midnight. They had to go home and get ready for bed. Bakura and Ryou shared a room because they were lovers and were asleep already. Yugi went into her room to see yami on her pillow. She smiled seeing that and get out of her clothes and but on her nightgown and hide her wings and tail before laying in and taking a special sleeping pill and as she laid in bed. As she slowly falls asleep she was re-thinking about the day tell she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! i finally get chapter 2 done! as for my other stories i am working on them. so sorry "can i have love" is taking so long i left it at a bad spot for me so i've been going crazy on trying to write the next chapter. thankfully i have a lot of friends that have helped me and i think i have an idea for the next chapter. so please try to wait a little longer i promise i'm working on it and i hope to have it done soon. thx you all your support and waiting for me to post something. please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning light was coming into yugi's room and yugi was deeply asleep so she paid it no mind to it. Grandpa come into the room and chuckled seeing yugi still asleep. Having a granddaughter that was half vampire it was hard to wake her up in the morning but he loved a good challenge. Grandpa could see yugi was laying on her back so he went over and shook her shoulders but get no response. Grandpa sighed seeing she was in a deeper sleep then he thought. As grandpa thought of away to wake yugi he hard her stomach growl grandpa smiled at a plan formed in his head. Grandpa went back downstairs to the kitchen/dining room to see Bakura still upset about yami using his food dish. Grandpa shook his head and went into the fridge and get out one of yugi's bottles filled with blood. He heated it up and and went it back upstairs and opened the bottle letting the smell blood fill the room. Yugi groaned and turned to her side before giving in and sitting up and taking the bottle and drinking it half way. Yugi opened her eyes half way still having sleep in her eyes and looked at grandpa.

"Good Morning grandpa" yugi said with a yawn

"Good morning yugi. Bakura upset about sharing his cat dish with yami" grandpa said with a chuckle

Yugi gave a big yawn and nodded. She reached over to her nightstand to get her morning pill. When she had it in her hand she popped it in her mouth and swallowed it with a sip of her drink.

"I know he is. I'll buy yami's cat dish after school today so he can have his own…. Then i will have to buy another cat potty too" yugi said still waking up

Grandpa nodded and left the room letting yugi get ready for the day. Yugi get out of bed and sighed seeing today was going to hard. She used her magic to make her 4'9 in her demon form she was 6' but for the day and school she had to be 4'9 then that was done she get ready for school. When yugi was done she come downstairs and could see bakura glaring at yami who paid no mind to it and just set on the couch looking out the window. Yugi giggled and tap bakura on the nose.

"Don't glare at yami bakura. I promise after school today i'll get his cat stuff ok?" yugi said now looking up at him being smaller then him now

Bakura nodded and sighed he hated sharing. Yugi giggled and they get there backpack and started to walk to school. When they get to the gate of the school there was Joey, marlk, marik and Tristan waiting for them. They meet up with them and Joey put yugi in a head lock and laughed. Yugi was trying hard not to bite Joey and flip him but she didn't because they were friends. Bakura had get Joey to let go and yugi went to Bakura and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm ok I promise Baka" yugi said

Bakura nodded and let go of Joey before going back to Ryou side. Joey sighed and looked at yugi.

"I don't get why his so protective of yugi" Joey said

"I know Joey but you need to be careful. I throw out my back so please be careful" yugi said

Joey just nodded and headed inside. Yugi sighed and thought to herself 'I know why he is. I'm his step mom and the only mom he has. He worries about me in my human form because I have to act weak but I really am shy' after her though she headed inside with the rest of the gang. Then they walk into there first hour they could see tea there with her friends. Yugi walk past them only to get tripped and lands on her face and arm. They all heard a loud snap and yugi didn't make a sound so Bakura picked her up. Bakura became very worried seeing yugi was not awake and looked at Ryou for help. Ryou looked at yugi than at Bakura.

"Take her to the nurse's office and she'll check on her" Ryou said

Bakura nodded and ran yugi to the nurse's office. Bakura ran into the nurse's office and laid yugi on the bed. The nurse was at first shocked at having the door thrown open but at seeing yugi on the bed Quickly come over her shock and started to check on yugi.

"Bakura lock the door I don't if yugi can keep her magic up with her being knocked out" The nurse said

Bakura nodded and shut the door and locked as Bakura did that yugi's magic drop revealing her demon form and showed she was not breathing. This worried Bakura and the nurse tell yugi set up fast talking a deep breath and started coughing hard. The nurse started to rub her back hoping it would help. When yugi finally caught her breath she calmed down and put her wrist back in place and did the same with her nose.

"I hate having the wind knocked out of me." Yugi said

"I know you do yugi but your body drop your magic so your body and rest properly and so you don't get hurt worse" the nurse said

"Yeah I know but it's very annoying and tea does it on purpose." Yugi said with a growl

"Yes I know but you did to get your magic back up your friends are on there way" the nurse said

Yugi nodded and laid back down and closed her eyes and used her magic to go into her human form and the nurse put a cast on her wrist. Just as Bakura unlocked the door the rest of the gangs run in seeing a still sleeping yugi. They all went over to the bed yugi was at and sat down, Joey was the first to talk

"How is she miss sunny" Joey ask

Miss sunny (the nurse) sat in a chair by them and looked at yugi.

"Will she has a broken wrist and her nose is just bruised luckily but having the wind knocked out of her knocked her out and I don't know when she'll wake but other then that she'll be fine" miss sunny said

The gang sighed but then a groan came from yugi they all looked at her. Yugi opened her eyes and looks around the room.

"Were am i? What happened?" yugi asked softly

"Tea triped you. I ran you to the nurse and she fix your wrist" bakura said

Yugi looked down at her wrist seeing it was in a cast she sighed softly and looked down at the bed she was laying on

"Sorry I worried everyone" yugi said shyly

Ryou hugged yugi close and rub her back. The gang looked at each other and all agreed to help yugi feel better. It was lunch time when yugi was let out of the nurse's office. Yugi went straight to the bath with ryou and washed her face to cool her anger. She wanted nothing more then to kill tea right now. Ryou put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know you want to kill her but we can't not yet anyway" Ryou said

"I know… hey i was thinking maybe we should stay home tonight. You and bakura haven't a date night in months" yugi said

Ryou thought for a few minutes then nodded with a smile. Yugi smiled but lost it as tea come in holding a bottle of water in her hands. Yugi sniffed the air and hissed at her smelling the holy water that was in the bottle in her hand. Tea smirked and walked closer slowly.

"What wrong yugi? Smell something you don't like?" tea said

"Yeah i smell the holy water in your hand" yugi hissed at tea

"Careful yugi i could trip and spill it all over you" tea said with a smirk

"Tea this is not fair! You know yugi can't fight back! Your nothing but a cheater!" Ryou yelled

Tea just laughed opened the water bottle filled with holy water. She look straight at yugi and her smirk get bigger if possible. Yugi seeing this tried to move back more only to hit a wall. What seemed like no time tea was in front of yugi and throw the water at her. Yugi screamed in pain as the holy water burned her skin making her blood badly. Yugi could not move giving the water was on the ground so ryou ran over and pick her up and ran all the way home. In the bath room tea was still laughing as she used magic to clean up the mess and leave the bathroom. Ryou ran in the back was into the house. This scared grandpa and he was about to yell at ryou tell he seen yugi hissing and crying in pain. Ryou laid her on the couch and look at grandpa.

"Help me get her close off and cleaned and bangned!" ryou yelled trying to be heard over yugi's cry's

Grandpa nodded quickly and helped ryou take off yugi's wet clothes and clean her and banged yugi up. When they were done yugi was already in deep sleep trying to heal. Ryou and grandpa sit on the two chairs in the living room and grandpa look at ryou.

"What happened to yugi?" grandpa asked

Ryou sighted and look out the window before looking at grandpa with hate and sadness in her eyes

"Yugi and i went to the bath to help her cool off and it was going good tell tea come in holding a water bottle. At first I didn't get why tell yugi began to hiss and looking at the water bottle with fear in her eyes. That is when it hit me that in the water bottle was holy water and tea had back yugi into a wall and throw the water on her and some get on the floor and I know she couldn't move so I pick her up and ran here as fast as I could. I'm sorry grandpa" ryou said

"It's ok Ryou. the important thing is that she's safe now and hopefully she wakes up soon." grandpa said with worry

Ryou nodded and they both looked at yugi. They hoped she would wake up soon or they have to take her to the hospital to get more help but hopefully it won't come down to that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! so sorry this take so long :( i had a real bad writer block but i did it! i finally get the rest of my Chapter done. i hope you enjoy it! again i'm so sorry for it being so late and i am working on the other stories! i promise i'm working on it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had 4 hours now and yugi still has not woken up and school was out which meant Bakura will be home soon. Grandpa gave a deep sigh of worry and out of no where Bakura come through the second story building window. Grandpa and Ryou jumped and screamed in fear and surprise as Bakura landed on his feet. Ryou comes over and slap him.

"What were you thinking!?" Ryou yelled

"I wanted to get here fast and the door was too far and the window was closer" Bakura said

Ryou gave a deep sigh and was shaking her head along with grandpa.

"What did yugi say about taking shortcuts and giving into your cat side." Ryou asked

Bakura blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not to but I was worried and needed to know if she was all right" Bakura said standing his ground

Grandpa gave a sigh and looked at the now broken window and then back at yugi. Yugi did not move or make a sound which worried him very much. Bakura now looking at yugi whimper and run over to yugi and gently grabs her hand. She was paler when normal this worried everybody and they all looked at each other.

"She needs to go to the hospital now. We have no other option and she's only getting worse" grandpa said sadly

Ryou and Bakura nodded. Bakura picked yugi up and they all walked to the car that grandpa had. Grandpa get in the driver set with Ryou got in on the passenger seat and Bakura get in the back still holding yugi. Bakura looked down at yugi to see her breathing was very slow and uneven. Grandpa could see that too in the rear view mirror and pulled out of the driveway and speed to the hospital hopping yugi would make it throw. As soon as grandpa parked the car they ran into the hospital. As soon as a nurse seen yugi she gasped and take her from Bakura and ran down the hallway with doctors following the nurse. This hospital know yugi sense she was born and know when yugi was in danger of dying or slipping into a dangerous coma. Grandpa, Ryou and Bakura sat in the waiting room hoping and praying yugi would make it throw this ok and give them that happy smile About 6 hours later the doctor came out with another doctor they have not seen before.

"The mouto family please" the other doctor asked

Grandpa get up and held up his hand

"That would be us" grandpa said

The doctors looked there way and come over to them. Now that they were closer they could see that the new doctor was a woman with black hair with red highlights and one bang that was silver. They could only see one eye as they other was covered by her hair but her eyes are red with a little stardust in them. She gave them a smile.

"Hello I'm doctor rosemary and I'm called in when there's a "freak" accident" rosemary said with a wink

Grandpa had a feeling this was the monster doctor they call in when not sure what to do. He remembers rosemary being in yugi's room when she was burned badly.

"Oh yes I remember you." Grandpa said

"Let's talk in yugi's room" rosemary said

They nodded. Rosemary take grandpa, Ryou and Bakura to yugi's room. When they entered yugi's room Grandpa, Ryou and Bakura we're shocked at what condition yugi is in. Yugi covered in bandages to her mouth down to her feet, there's tubes down her throat to help her breath. She also has mansions helping her stay a live. Grandpa was the first of the three to come out of there shock. Grandpa went to yugi's hospital bed and sat by her on the left side of the bed. He gently grabbed yugi's hand.

"Oh yugi you didn't deserve this." Grandpa said

Ryou was the second one to come out of her shock and went to stand by grandpa. Ryou put her hand on grandpa's shoulder.

"Tea take this to far this time. I know yugi will pull through this. She always does." Ryou said

Grandpa nodded knowing Ryou was right. Bakura on the other hand was having a hard time being ok with what happened to yugi. It was not fair that yugi was in the hospital and tea walked away without punishment. Rosemary looked over at Bakura.

"She will get in trouble Bakura. I can promise that." Rosemary said

Bakura looked at rosemary with a not so happy look on his face.

"How can you promise that!?" Bakura yelled

Rosemary was not fazed by Bakura outburst. She kept her calm face and voice.

"Just trust me Bakura. I have my ways." Rosemary said calmly

Bakura just looked at rosemary and know yugi trusted her so he had to trust her as well.

"Fine I guess" Bakura said looking out the window

Rosemary just nodded and looked at grandpa and Ryou.

"It looks like yugi's body shutdown." Rosemary started

Grandpa, Ryou and Bakura looked at Rosemary shocked.

"Her body shutdown!? Why!?" grandpa ask

Rosemary looked at her charts for yugi.

"It looks like some holy water get in her mouth and into her body. It did a lot an internal damage so her body shutdown to save it self. Well it looks like it worked somewhat. The body made the blood slow down almost to a stop by doing so it made the holy water stay in one place in the body sadly that place was the mouth, stomach and the right lung. As you can see her outer body is very badly hurt. Wen she get her skin was peeling off and her skin in her inner wings were almost gone as well. With how bad the inside and the outside of her body being do bad her body made her slip into a coma. I don't know when she'll wake up or then her body will start to heal." Rosemary said

* * *

**hey everyone! i couldn't help myself and just leave it here :p anyway see you next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! so sorry this toke so long! anyway i don't own yugioh or the charters. i do own my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Grandpa, Ryou, Bakura and even the doctor were all shocked at what was told to them. The Doctor didn't even know that. He felt very bad for yugi. He's known her for a long time and even knows the games yugi and tea play. Tea cheated a lot in the game they played and it always put yugi in the hospital but this time she went too far. Yugi's life was now in danger and who knows when she'll wake or heal from this. Grandpa started crying and holding Yugi's hand close to his chest. Bakura held Ryou close to his chest so she can cry too. He told himself he wouldn't cry in front of them. Rosemary heard a soft meow by the door. She turned to the door to see a black cat with crimson eyes. Her eyes widened a little when she released the cat was her lost older cousin. She went over to the cat and picked him up and went to her office. When she was in her office she put the cat on her desk.

"Atem is that you?" rosemary asked

The cat looked up at the rosemary and chuckled.

"Yes dear cousin it's me" atem said

Rosemary smiled and chuckled as well. She started to pet atem.

"So atem where have you been all these years? I've been looking for you" rosemary said

"I was teleported to the surface and then I got lost all these years. Then I met yugi. I was happy again but soon learned of tea's and her game. I know it gets out of hand but this…" atem said

"I know. I feel bad for her. Did you see akefia anywhere will you be up on the surface? You both went missing at the same time" rosemary said

"No i haven't seen him either sadly" atem said

Rosemary sighed and looked out her window in her office.

"I hope he's ok." rosemary said

"I do too. Hey do you think you can get me in Yugi's room?" atem asked

"I can make you her therapy cat so you can stay with her all the time." rosemary said

Atem nodded and rosemary started to make atem yugi's therapy cat. It was hard but in an hour or two to make atem yugi's therapy cat. Of course on the paper it said yami. Atem told Rosemary what yugi named him. Rosemary liked the name so they kept it yami. When rosemary was done she put the vest on yami/atem and picked him up and walked into yugi's room. When she walked in everyone was asleep so she put yami by yugi and left the room.

~the Next morning~

Grandpa was the first of them to wake up. He popped his back and looked towards yugi's bed to see yami sleeping by her. He could see the vest on him that made him a therapy cat for yugi. He smiled about that. Yami did make yugi very happy and at times like this she really needs him and her family.

"Oh yugi if only you were awake. Yami right by you along with your family. I hope you get better soon. We all miss you and your smiles." grandpa said

Yami woke up and looked at grandpa and meow softly. Grandpa looked at yami and smiled.

"Good Morning to you yami." grandpa said

Yami meow as an answer. Grandpa just chuckled and started to pet yami. Yami purred and nuzzles grandpa's hand as he pets him. All the purring Noise it made Bakura start to purr in his sleep. Of course this woke up Ryou who was asleep on his chest. Ryou looked around to see what made Bakura purr. She could see grandpa petting yami and yami purring happily. Ryou chuckled chuckles as well and looked at yugi.

"Any changes?" Ryou asked

"No Ryou there's no changes yet. Let's keep hope" grandpa said

Ryou sighed and nodded agreeing with grandpa. Grandpa got up and pulled ryou in a hug. Ryou hugged grandpa back.

"I miss her too Ryou but rosemary is the best doctor for her. Rosemary has worked on her before so she knows what's she doing" grandpa said

Ryou only nodded at what grandpa said. Rosemary came in looking at yugi's charts. Ryou and grandpa looked up as rosemary came. Rosemary went over to yugi and checked her. When Rosemary was done she turned to grandpa and you.

"She's more stable today then yesterday. That's good but still no sign that she'll wake up soon." rosemary said

"The good thing is that she's stable and healing." ryou said

"Yes, a very good thing. At least we have something to tell the others." grandpa said

"Yes and I have a blanket that hides yugi's added body parts." rosemary said

Yami looked at them and meowed to remind them he was still there. They looked at him and chuckled. Grandpa when over and petted yami.

"Of course we can't forget yami here. I bet he'll help us with yugi. Right yami?" grandpa asked

Yami puffed out his chest and meowed proudly as if he was telling grandpa yes. Grandpa checked and looked at ryou and rosemary.

"I guess that was my answer. Ryou you and bakura should go home and get ready for school." grandpa said

Ryou looked at the still sleeping Bakura then back at grandpa.

"You make it sound easy to wake him grandpa." ryu said with a giggle.

Grandpa chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I know he's not easy to wake but you two need to go to school." grandpa said

Ryou sighed and went over to bakura and sharted to shake him awake. This didn't work to wake bakura. He kept sleeping ryou just sighed again and looked around the room for an idea. Then she got the great idea to pour water on him. Ryou smirked as she got everything ready. When everything was ready she went over to bakura and went to his ear.

"Bakura you have 1 minute to wake up or your getting water on you" ryou said

Bakura just kept sleeping and ryou's playful smirk only got bigger. She picked up the cup filled with water and dropped it on bakura's head. Bakura jumped awake with a hiss and shaking his head. Ryou, rosemary and grandpa coulded help but laugh at the reaction bakura gave. When bakura calmed down he growled at them. Ryou only shake her head.

"Oh hush bakura it was the only way to wake without kissing you." ryou said

"Yeah, I hate water and you know that ryou!" bakura yelled at ryou

"I know. Anyway we need to get ready for school." ryou said

Ryou grabbed bakura hand and dragged him out of the room before he could answer back.

* * *

**so i hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! i hope to update my other stories!**


End file.
